The invention relates to an automobile fog clearing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for clearing fog present immediately in front of an automobile.
Poor visibility is one of the most frequent causes of accidents. Whether from rain, snow, darkness, or fog, poor visibility conditions make it impossible to avoid a collision under certain circumstances. The amount of time it takes for a vehicle to stop once the driver sees a dangerous obstacle in the vehicle's path is dependent on the driver's reaction time, and the actual time it takes for the vehicle to stop once braking is initiated by the driver. Unfortunately in circumstances of poor visibility, obstacles suddenly appear without sufficient time to avoid a collision.
Consequently, the best way to prevent a poor visibility related accident is to slow down the vehicle. This is especially effective when traveling during rain and snow conditions, since the slower vehicle speed also allows the vehicle to stop more quickly.
Among the visibility reducing elements, fog is perhaps the most dangerous. Because fog does not interfere with a vehicle's traction, many drivers still proceed at a speed which might be suitable during optimal driving conditions, but which does not leave sufficient time for accident avoidance. Thus, fog can lull the driver into a false sense of security until an obstruction suddenly appears in the road ahead.
In addition, among the visibility reducing elements, fog can tend to have the greatest effect on visibility. Although rain and snow make it difficult to clearly see dark objects, the headlights of oncoming vehicles and tail lights from vehicles ahead can typically penetrate for considerable distances. But, these lights are often unable to penetrate the white haze of a fog.
Often times, the fog is so intense that the driver can not even see one car length in front of his vehicle. Under such circumstances, even traveling at a crawl speed might not leave sufficient time to avoid a low speed collision.
While windshield wipers and headlights work to increase visibility during rain, snow, and in times of darkness, they have absolutely no effect on fog. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.